


Take On Me

by DesertLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Miracle, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, I love these two so much tbh, Mercy76, There isn't enough Mercy76 fanfiction in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: All she wanted for Christmas was for him to be back with her.(Inspired by Take On Me by Hidden Citizens)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little late for Christmas but I forgot to post it before. This was originally a Christmas present for a friend

Angela Ziegler was 7 when she lost her parents. She remembered coming home from school and seeing her home in ruins. The Omnic Crisis had finally reached Zürich. It had finally reached her home. Somewhere amongst the rubble lay the bodies of her parents. After the shock had worn off, the girl was allowed to gather what little possessions she had left before being shipped off to an orphanage.

The orphanage...That was a part of her life that she always wanted to forget. It hasn't been as safe of a place as it should of been. Angela had always been a woman of science, not religion. She always found that she never quite fit in. Always focused completely on her nanobiology, it was logical to think that Angela Ziegler was a genius. Impossibly smart for someone of her age. This was what caught the attention of Overwatch. They saw on her the potential that so many chose to ignore, that so many wanted to suppress. That was how she met Torbjörn and Reinhardt.

At first glance, the two men seemed comical in comparison to each other. One short whilst the other was impossibly talk. But once she had gotten to know them, Angela knee they both had the exact same amount of heart. They supported the 17 year old every time someone doubted her and it didn't take much for the three to become as thick as thieves. For the first time since her parents died, Angela felt like she belonged.

Though, they weren't the only friends she made. There were numerous more. Ana Amari, and her daughter Fareeha, were swift to warm up to the young woman and were quickly followed by Jesse. Then there was Gabriel and...Jack. Jack Morrison had stolen her breath away from her the moment they had been introduced to each other and it hadn't taken a lot for her to fall for him completely. He was just so sweet and kind and...Jack. Every time his bright blue eyes stared at her, Angela swore she could melt.

It took her a lot of time to get the courage to finally ask him out but it seemed fate had other plans. As Angela pulled herself out of the wreckage of the Zürich Watchpoint, she swore her heart stopped. So many bodies or pieces of bodies lay scattered around her and she couldn't help the bile that rose in her throat at the sight. The shock of everything seemed to numb her enough to escape the ruins of her former home before the injuries took hold and she passed out. The place she felt she could belong was gone forever.

It had been a miracle Angela had survived at all. The source of the explosion had been at Jack's office and, seeing as she'd been approaching it, Angela should of been six feet under. But somehow, she managed to hold on. The doctor's will to live was too strong for her to just die but the severity of her injuries put her in a 12 day coma. Unknown to her but Gabriel Reyes was much the same, only his injuries were much worse. He'd been at the heart of the explosion

During the 12 days, Angela drifted in and out of conscious. The 34 year old was conscious most of the time but unable to completely wake up or move. She heard Rein telling her stories of his crusade years, Fareeha and Jesse talking about everything and anything and Torb begging her to wake up. But sometimes...there was another voice, one Angela desperately wanted to believe was real. Jack's voice. He whispered words of encouragement to her, begging her to remain strong. On the last day day before she woke up, the doctor swore she heard him whisper "I love you." before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Though, Reinhardt regretfully informed her that Jack hadn't survived. They hadn't been able to find a trace of him at all leading to the conclusion that there wasn't enough of him left to find. All thoughts of the voice seemed to vanish as she sobbed for him. She sobbed for the love she had lost.

The funeral was a blur to her and she felt numb all the way through. It was afterwards that she made a decision. Angela Ziegler would save Gabriel Reyes. Despite being told he was past the point of saving, she stayed determined. The doctor didn't eat or sleep as she threw herself into her work. She seemed to be only a shell of her former self. The doctor did finally manage to save her friend but what he became...She would never forgive herself for that.

As the years went by, Angela focused entirely on her work and swiftly rose to become the best in her field. Finally, she was beginning to move on. Then the Recall happened. Angela hadn't had any intentions of going back. She wanted to move past that part of her life. She wanted to node on. Though, Torbjörn and Reinhardt eventually managed to convince her.

The new Watch wasn't as bad as she had expected. It was a strong mix of the old and new that filled her with hike for the future. Despite her hesitance towards the omnics in the group, Angela soon made good friends of all those on be team. Finally, she was home.

But there was still something missing or rather, someone. It was a stupid hope but Angela couldn't help but hope for him to come back. She even went as far as to wish on a star.

It was Christmas Eve when her wish finally came true. There was a party in full swing. Torb was clad in his Santa outfit (as per Overwatch tradition) whilst sharing a few drinks with Rein. Genji, Hanzo, Mei, Fareeha and Jesse were playing cards whilst most of the others were watching (though, she swore Hanzo was helping Mei if the smiles the two kept sharing were anything to go by.) Excluding Lúcio and Hana who were happily under he mistletoe and absorbed in each other and Bastion show as watching Ganymede play on the Christmas tree.

When she heard someone clear threat throat behind her, Angela realised she'd been wrong. There was someone else missing; Soldier:76. But as she turned around, it wasn't Soldier who greeted her. It was Jack Morrison. Albeit older and more scarred but Angela would know those eyes anywhere. She was too stunned to speak but he seemed to have enough words for the both of them. "Merry Christmas, Angie." The doctor three her arms around him at that, feeling tears form in her eyes.

It took him no time at all to return the return the hug, holding the woman who loved him impossibly close. Angela practically melted against him. To her? The moment was true perfection. "I'm so sor-" Jack's apology was cut off by Angela's lips pressing softly against his. She stared into his eyes, watching for his reaction. A sigh of relief escaped her when he began to kiss her back.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She murmured against his lips. Her words were nothing but serious. "Don't ever fake your death ever again." She told him softly.

"Never." Jack agreed as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I love you, Angela Ziegler. More than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Jack. I always have and I always will"


End file.
